


Taking Things To The Next Level

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: All your life, you’ve never been sexually attracted towards anyone even though you tried to fit in. You just accepted yourself for who you were but when you met Dean, you want him for his personality but you don’t know that he’ll understand or want you in the same way.





	Taking Things To The Next Level

**Author's Note:**

> I am not asexual at all so I hope I did this story some justice.

One thing people don’t know about you is that you’re asexual. Growing up, you weren’t a hunter. You went to a normal high school, had a normal family and did normal things. You had normal friends and just like everybody in high school, you all started getting into relationships. You would watch your friends gush over how hot someone was and at first, you joined in because you wanted to fit in.

When they started having sex, they would gossip about how great it felt and how they want to do it over and over again. You found it hard to agree with them because you didn’t have those urges, that attraction. Yeah, you had relationships and had your first kiss and things like that but you never wanted to have sex.

You only lost your virginity because you wanted to fit in, you wanted your friends to like who you were. You didn’t want anyone to know this about you. As you grew older, ti got harder and harder to have sex with your boyfriends because you didn’t feel anything for them sexually. You liked their personalities a lot and had tons of fun on the dates you went on but when it came down to the sex, you lost all interest.

You learned that what your “condition” was is called asexuality. Apparently, a lot of people have this but you was hard for you to tell other people. It was hard to tell your boyfriends because you knew they wanted sex. It wasn’t like they had sex without your permission. You always gave them permission to do it in hopes of finding that spark but it never came. Eventually, you stopped dating and kept to yourself.

You become a hunter when your friends were killed while you were camping by a wendigo and Sam and Dean Winchester saved you. Long story short, you ended up hunting with them despite them not wanting to involve a civilian like you. But you proved yourself worthy when you beat Sam and Dean’s ass in the shooting range. Your dad taught you to shoot since he was in the military and let you always practice. They were impressed with your fighting skills, thanks to your dad. Even though you didn’t kick their ass, they still let you hunt.

After about 6 months of training and hunting with them, you grew closer to Dean than you thought you would have. You knew he was a ladies’ man and knew he loved having sex. That is why you didn’t let things escalate. You would only flirt with him and allow him to flirt back. You could tell he wanted to have sex with you but you didn’t like him sexually. You weren’t blind, he was very attractive but you didn’t have the desires you thought would be there. If you were to have a relationship with Dean, he would want sex and you didn’t want to deprive him of that. You couldn’t give him what he needed sexually which is why you never let it get past flirting.

You wanted a relationship to him because, in those 6 months of knowing him, you have gotten to know what a great guy he was but with every hunt, he would bring a new woman into his bed. You knew, as you heard his moans come from the thin wall, you would never be able to give him that which is why you backed off. That didn’t mean you stopped flirting with him.

“Whoa sweetheart, are you cold are are you happy to see me?” Dean asked when you walked into the kitchen one morning. You looked down at your tank top and realized your nipples were visible through the shirt.

“Very happy to see you.” You teased back with a wink and got out some orange juice from the fridge.

“Did it hurt?” Dean asked and you grinned, knowing where this was going. Dean loved using old pickup lines that always made you smile.

“Did what hurt?” You played along.

“When you fell from Heaven?” Dean smirked.

“No, but I broke a nail when I crawled out of Hell.” You shot back and he whistled and nodded.

“Fair enough,” Dean laughed. You giggled and took a seat at the table, watching as Dean drank his coffee. “You like what you see?”

“Oh yeah, your bed hair is very sexy.” You smirked and drank your juice. Dean blushed and immediately patted his hair down.

“Very funny.” Dean mocked you.

“Where’s Sam?” You asked.

“In the shower. He woke me up this morning just to tell me he found a case while on his run.”

“Sounds exciting.”

“Yeah, not really. I had a really good dream. I was naked, you would have loved it.” Dean smirked.

“I’m sure I would have.” You flirted back and before Dean could comment, Sam walked in freshly showered with his laptop in his hands.

“You ready to hear about this case?” Sam asked, taking a seat next to you.

“Do we have a choice?” Dean asked, sipping his coffee.

“Not really.” Sam chuckled, telling you and Dean about the case he found. It was a long way away which Sam wanted to get on the road as soon as possible.

“You got it, boss.” You said, getting up from the table and left the kitchen to pack.

* * *

When you got to the town the case was in, you had to dress all Fed. You just got new clothes and you wanted to test them out. They were a new material than what you usually wore so you were excited to feel them against your skin. You got dressed and met the Winchesters at the car. You were the first one there and waited by the car until they showed up. When their motel room opened, Sam walked out first and then Dean. Damn, he looked really hot in a suit but once again, you didn’t have any feelings for that.

“Damn, Dean. Your ass looks nice in those pants.” You smirked, winking at him. Sam snickered and got into the car, not wanting any part of this.

“I look good? You’re the one with a nice ass. I mean, can your skirt get any shorter?” He flirted back.

“I’m sure it can.” He just groaned but got in the car. You chuckled and got in as well before Dean took off down the road. You interviewed people and got a whole lot of nothing. At the end of the day, you three were stressed from the lack of info that Dean decided to head to the bar. You and Sam agreed and got to the bar where Dean ordered the drinks.

“So, are you and Dean like a thing now?” Sam asked while Dean was away.

“What?”

“What do you mean ‘what’? I heard those comments earlier. Are you two together?”

“No, we’re not and I don’t think we will ever be.” You said truthfully. Your friends and family didn’t even know you were asexual.

“Why not? Don’t you like him?”

“His personality, yeah. I think he’s a great guy.” You nodded.

“His personality?” Sam asked, confused but thankfully, Dean came over with the drinks.

“Bottoms up.” Dean raised his glass and the three of you drank. Sam looked between the two of you, trying to figure out what you meant by ‘his personality’.

“Whoa, two o’clock. She’s checking you out.” You said to Dean and he casually looked over his shoulder at the brunette who was staring at him. She gave him a flirty wave but Dean looked back at you.

“Nah, not my type.” He stared at you longer than usual but you brushed it off.

“Excuse me?” You and the brothers looked up at a man who looked at you with a smile.

“This might sound weird but my friends and I dared me to come over to you and invite you to play pool with us.” He chuckled nervously.

“They dared you?” You asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, you’re very beautiful.”

“Thanks.” You gave him a small smile.

“So, wanna play?”

“Nah, I’d rather have a drink with my friends.” You said and he looked disappointed but comparing the Winchester’s size to the man’s, he backed off.

“Right, well, think about it.” He smiled at you before leaving.

“Why’d you turn him down?” Dean asked.

“Eh, not my type.” You said and smiled at him.

“Well, I am going to go to the bathroom,” Sam said, getting up and leaving the table.

“You want to know why I turned down going up to that woman?” Dean asked, getting the courage up to tell you the truth.

“Why?”

“Because I like you.” You looked at him and wondered if he was being serious or not. You didn’t want this to happen because you wouldn’t be able to give him everything he needs.

“You like me?”

“Hell yeah, you’re sexy as Hell and you’re amazing. Look, don’t think I’ve been ignoring your comments made at me. I know you want me too.”

“But that’s the thing, Dean, I don’t.” You said, looking at him.

“You don’t?” He was very confused now, maybe a little hurt.

“Come on, let’s talk outside.” You got up and took his hand, leading him outside.

“Were you just leading me on?” Dean asked, getting a little angry. When you were outside, you sighed and turned to him. Dean would be the first person to know your little secret.

“No, I wasn’t. I like you, I do. I think you’re amazing and I would be lucky to date you.” You started off.

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I’m asexual, Dean. I’ve been that way my entire life. I’ve tried to change it with previous boyfriends but I don’t have any sexual feelings. Not towards them and not towards you. I mean, I’m not blind, you’re gorgeous but if we were to date, you would want sex. I don’t want that, I never did. I’m sorry if I led you on but flirting with you makes me feel like I’m normal. Flirting I can do but I don’t want sex, not now not ever. I wouldn’t be able to satisfy your needs which is what you clearly want.”

“What I want is you,” Dean admitted.

“But…”

“No, it’s my turn now,” he said and you nodded, letting him talk. “Yeah, I like sex. With the right woman, it can be really fun but I would give it all up to be with you. Plus, there’s porn, you know. I have a hand. So, it’s not like I won’t be satisfied that way. Look, in the 6 months I’ve known you, I’ve gotten to know a wonderful woman. You’re sexy, badass, and can even beat my ass in a few things. Not many women can do that. We can still have fun together whether we have sex or not.”

“Dean, I don’t want to take that away from you. I’m asking a lot and I don’t want you to have to choose.” You sighed. He walked to you and grabbed the sides of your face.

“You won’t take it away from me. If not having sex means I get to be with you, then I’ll give it up. You and I can still have a fun time. We can go on crazy dates and hunt together and sleep in the same bed. I still get to hold you and kiss you… Wait, you like kissing, right?” This made you laugh loudly.

“Yes, Dean, I like kissing.”

“Can I kiss you now?” He whispered.

“Of course.” You leaned up and met him halfway. You kissed him slowly but passionately. You may not have sexual feelings for him but his lips against yours is a good feeling. It warms you up and if he wants to be with you, then who are you to stop him?


End file.
